The Lords of Dogtown
by JoyAdams
Summary: The story goes on after the death of Sid. The Zboys try to handle with the grief of their lost friend. When the twins Blake and Steve move into Sid's house,they meet the Zboys. But can they handle their radical lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I do not own any of the characters of Lords of Dogtown. I'm just inspired by their lifestyle and who they are in person.  
Reviews and Criticisms are very appreciated. I'm Dutch,so there will be mistakes. Have a nice time reading!**

Sid looked down happily into the drained pool in his backyard,where two of his best friends,Tony and Stacy, were skating.

"So,"Jay started. He was sitting next to Sid. "How big are your chances?"

"Well,"Sid started,thinking. "The doctor told me I had a chance of zero to survive. So I'm making the best out of my last days."

Jay shrugged. "Dude,don't talk like that,"he said. "As long as you've got us - and Thunder monkey - you're gonna be alright,okay?"

Sid looked over to Thunder monkey on the other side of the pool talking to Kathy. "Yeah .."he said,despaired.

"Hey Sid! Pass us some more of that mechanical weed!"Tony shouted,then laughed. "Tony!"his sister yelled warning him.

Tony picked up his board and climbed out of the pool. "Don't mind my sister,"he said,while he grabbed a chair to sit with Sid and Jay. "She's overprotective to Sid these days."

Sid smirked. "I should have gottensick a long time ago,"he grinned. "Then I would have gotten laid so damn much." Jay and Tony laughed. "I'm glad your looking on the positive side,man."Jay said.

"Oh yeah,"Sid said,looking to Blanca who came to join with some friends. "Tony,you and Blanca?" Tony shredded his shoulders. "Nah,ever since the you-know-what we're not much together."

"Hi Sid!"Blanca greeted,"And Jay. And Tony." She smiled then walked on to Kathy and Thunder Monkey. Sid glared at his girlfriend,gazed into thoughts when he heard a sound from the pool. There was Stacy,layingon the ground.

"Dude,what happened?" Jay asked,grinning. "Front side,backside,over the light,"Stacy grunted. "Ouch." He got back on his feet,grabbing his arm painfully.

Tony laughed out loud. "Oh man,we did this so long ago,and you trip over the light?"he asked. "That sucks,dude!"

"Shut up,Tony,"Kathy said,suddenly by their side. "I remember you tripping on your board over a small stone." "Yeah,so?"Tony said,looking the other way. "You fell down flat on your face,and you cried."Kathy grinned.

Everyone started laughing,and even Stacy managed to laugh. "Is it broken?"Sid asked. "What? No,man. I'm fine."Stacy said,smiling.

"Where's Caroline?"Jay suddenly asked,looking up to Stacy. "She uhm, she had to go somewhere."Stacy said,hesitating. "Something happen**e**d?"Jay pressed. "No."

"Dude,I can read it off your face. Confess."Jay continued. "I don't want to talk about it."Stacy said firmly. "She brushed you off?"Tony asked,then got a punch on his shoulder.

"Something like that,"Stacy said. "She went to England for some kind of college." Everyone went silent. "That's bad,"Sid said. "Just like that?"

"Just like that,"Stacy confirmed. "But it's okay." "You sure?"Kathy asked,concerned. "Yeah."

Now Thunder Monkey and the rest joined them too. Thunder Monkey put her arms around Sid,and carefully kissed his cheek.

Blanca tried not to look to Tony,and he wasn't planning on looking to her. It made him feel bad,of what he did to her. She was such a good girl to him.

"So,anyone wants to call the Zephyr boys for a party here tonight?"Sid asked,smiling. "I'll call!"Thunder Monkey said,and pulled Blanca and Kathy with her inside Sid's house.

That evening most of the former Zephyr skate team gathered at Sid's place for a big party. Loud music was pounding through the house.

"Nice pool,man!"Red Dog said. "How did you do that?" "A Mexican drained it down."Sid said,laughing towards Tony. "And then Stace and Jayboy skated it."

"Anyone knows what happened to Skip?"Sid asked,when everyone had arrived except for him. "Nah,I don't know man,"Jay said. "He's probably too drunk to get his ass over here."

"Or he's making surfboards at the Zephyr shop?"Stacy said. "Dude,you're thinking too bad about Skip." "He treated us like dogs,man."Jay said.

"Well,we are from Dogtown,"Stacy stated. "So.." "Let's cut the crap,"Sid said. "Mechanical weed,anyone?"

"It's a good thing your parent's are on vacation."Jay grinned,taking some weed. Sid grinned while he held up a lighter.

"Keep enough for yourself Sid,"Thunder Monkey said. "Jay doesn't have brain cancer." "But he is sick,"Sid grinned,looking to Jay's bald head. "And besides,I can get as much as I want."

"Amen."Jay grinned. Stacy also laughed. "This was a good idea,"he said. "Everyone here,together." Sid nodded. "Yeah. Pretty good idea,huh?"

"Dudes,you have to come outside!"Tony said,pushing Sid in his wheelchair outside to the pool. Everyone was there,and as Sid came closer he noticed a big Dogtown sign inside his pool,next to the "Dogbowl" sign. He smiled brightly. "Oh man."

Next to them,Jay jumped in,taking the graffiti-can from Peggy and he finished it up. "Now we're all done,"he said,looking satisfied. "The Z-boys from Dogtown." Everyone cheered,and Kathy raised her cup. "A toast to the Z-boys!"

The next morning the phone rang. Stacy picked up before his father could. "Stacy Peralta?"he said. His cheery mood disappeared completely as the words from Jay on the other side of the line reached his mind.

He took his bike out of the garage and jumped on it,ignoring his father who asked where he was going. He sped up his pace,not thinking about the other traffic.

When he reached Sid's house he threw down his bike and ran to the door,which was open. In the living room where Jay and Kathy,with a crying Thunder Monkey. Jay walked over to Stacy.

"He's gone,Stace,"he said, and sniffed. "Sid's .. he's .. gone." He managed to control his emotions,though Stacy saw how he was holding up. He walked over to Kathy,and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here."Kathy said,hiding her face in his neck. Stacy nodded,then comforted Thunder Monkey. "I'm so sorry."he said. Thunder Monkey smiled through her tears. "Thanks,Stace."

The next to arrive was Tony,in total shock. Kathy flew him around the neck. "Oh,Tony!"she said. "Where's Sid?"Tony asked,looking at them. "Upstairs."Thunder Monkey replied.

"Did someone call his parents?"Stacy asked. "I did,this morning."Thunder Monkey said. "After he didn't woke up and I checked his pulse."

"What did they say?"Jay asked. "They're taking the first flight home .."Thunder Monkey replied. Kathy sat down next to heragain,and put her arm around her.

Meanwhile,Stacy had gone outside and checked out the pool. He took the graffiti can which was lying in the center and sprayed something down next to the logo.

"Sid,rest in peace."Jay read out loud. He walked into the pool to Stacy. "Yeah,"Stacy said,looking down to the can in his hands. "The least we can do for him. Now .."

Jay put his hand on Stacy's shoulder. "Sid always knew we were there for him,"he said. "He always did,man." "Yea,I know."Stacy nodded.

Jay padded patted Stacy one last time on his shoulder then went back inside,leaving Stacy alone by the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not the same without Sid,"Jay mumbled,while he took another bite of his burger. They were sitting at the local snackbar.

"Tell me about it,"Stacy added. "How did Philaine handle with it?"

"She was devistated,"Jay said,sighing deeply. "But she's better now." "We knew it was coming,"Tony said. "But this fast .."

"I know,it sucks."Stacy said,dipping his french frie in mayonaise. "What if we all die young?"Tony asked.

"I don't wanna think about that."Jay said. Stacy glared over to Jay. Sid always saw Jay as his best friend,and he loved hanging out with Jay.

"How are you hanging out,Jay?"Stacy popped the question. "Fine,"Jay said,looking the other way. He glared over the crowded street.

"I heard there were buyers for the house."Tony said. Jay looked to him. "Seriously?"he asked. Tony nodded.

"Do you know where they're from?"Stacy asked,putting another frie in his mouth. Tony held up his shoulders. "Dude,how should I know?"

"It's all crap,"Jay said. "I can't believe they are selling their house." "Jay,their son died in there,"Stacy said. "It must be horrible to live in a house like that."

"The house has memories,Stace,"Tony said. "I can see Jay's point." He took a sip off his coke. "Yeah,well .. what if they destroy the pool?"Jay said.

Stacy gulped. "That would be harsh." "See,exactly my point,"Jay said. He tipped his hat on his head then stuud up. "I have to go home."

"Okay,"Stacy said,sipping the last out his cup. "Me too." "Bye."Jay said,then took his board and skated off.

"He's devistated,"Tony said. "Though he's denying it." Stacy nodded. "Yea,I can see." He stuud up from his chair and threw the trash in the trashcan.

"So,i'll see you later?"he said,wiping his hands off his jeans. "Probably,"Tony said. "See ya!"

"Ya."said Stace,but Tony was already gone,fast as he always was. He sighed,picked his board off the ground and stepped on his bike,ready to go home.

He was riding through Sid's street. He always passed this street while he went home. When Sid's house came closer,he slowed down.

He glared at the house,then around him. He jumped off his bike,and let it fall down on the grass in the fronyard. He took one last look behind him,then sneaked into the backyard.

It seemed to be the same. The same furniture was there,the same trees,flowers. Everything. He wondered why his parent's left this.

He walked closer to the pool,and remembered the night Sid had died. They had a party. Everything seemed fine,Sid had fun.

And the next morning he passed away. Stacy shivered as he walked down the poolstairs. He faced their grafitti-work around the lamp. That made him smile.

Atleast they had a nice memory because of it. He put down his board and sat down on one of the staircase's. He folded his hand together and leaned on them.

He thought about the funeral. It was horrible,but sweet at the same time. The kind of funeral Sid would wish for. Everyone close to him was there.

It was peacefull, but with their own twist. No one came completely dressed in black. Sid insisted not to do that,because it was depressing.

Stacy let out a silent laugh. Sid always looked on the bright side of life. Something not everyone did.

Suddenly he heard a noise from inside the house,and he sharpenend his ears to hear it right. There were two male's. One was the salesman,and the other probably the buyer.

As qouckly as he could he ran out of the pool and hid in one of the bushes. He pulled some branches aside. Now he saw them.

It indeed were the salesman,and the buyer. Together with his wife,and a daughter. He glared at them.

She had long brown hair,he could see. Her skin was pale,almost porcelain doll-ish. She wore simple jeans with a plain white top.

He had to tell Tony and Jay about this. When the family was out of sight,he hurried out of the backyard to the frontyard. He quickly picked up his bike and jumped on it. Then he skipped off.

"A girl?"Tony grinned. "That's fantastic. Was she hot?" He and Stacy were looking at Jay skating the Dogbowl.

Stacy opend his mouth,then closed it. "She looked fine enough,"he finally said. "She's uhm,- I didn't see her face."

Tony grinned. "Sweet!"he said. "Blonde,brunette,redhead?" "Brunette."Stacy said. Tony's grin got wider,when Jay tapped him on the shoulder. Now Tony skated off.

"Hot girl?"Jay informed. "Something like that,"Stacy said sighing. "Go spy on her yourself,man." "I don't know what she looks like."Jay remembered him.

"Right,"Stacy said,"We'll spy together." "Good idea,"Jay said. "When?" Stacy pulled a pained face. "I don't know."

"Yea-eah!"they heard Tony. "Did you see that?!" Jay and Stace glared at him. "See what?"Jay finally asked.

Tony pulled a face. "Nevermind,"he said,kicking up his board and walking towards them. "Go Stace!"

Stacy stepped on his board,curving the poolside. Tony took a sodacan and opend it. "So,who's gonna win this?"he asked,leaning back.

"Win what?"Jay asked. He was nervously shaking one of his legs. "The girl,"Tony said. "Let's make a bet."

"Peralta!"Jay yelled. "Get over here." Stacy,who was just doing one off his tricks got distracted and landed flat on his face. "Dude!"

"Sorry man!"Jay said. "But we need to discuss something." Stacy got back on his feet and brushed off his hands on his jeans before grabbing his board and walking to them.

"What?"he asked. "Let's make a bet,"Tony said. "On the girl. Who first nails her." Stacy blinked. "Dude,she's a girl,"he said."Girls have feelings."

"It's a challenge,man,"Jay said. "I'm in. How much?" "Fifty bucks,"Tony said. "Peralta,are you in,or are you out?"

Stacy threw up his hands. "Okay,okay,"he said. "I'm in." Tony high-fived him. "That's the Stacy I know!"he said,grinning wildly.

Stacy put on a smile,then took a look on his watch. "I have to go to work,"he said. "I'll see you guys later." He climbed out of the pool then left the backyard.

"Can you believe it,Jayboy?"Tonny grinned. "A hot girl in this house. Hey,the one who gets her has to make sure she saves the pool for us." "Save it?"Jay asked.

"You know,"Tony said. "Don't let her parent's destroy it." "Oh,right,"Jay said."Hey,I have to go man." Tony nodded. "Yea,me too."

Jay gave a quick nod then left the backyard too,leaving Tony alone. Tony glared at the house. His brains were making brilliant plans on how to win the girl.

He softly shook his head grinning,before he went home.


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting in Stacy's car,watching the moving truck arriving at the house. Three to four strong men climbed out,and started to drag furniture to the house.

"Do you see her?"Tony asked,trying to spot a brunette. He was sitting on the backseat,leaning onto the front seat to see just one glimp of the girl.

"Nope,"Stacy said. "I think she's coming later." "Ya,you think?"Jay said sarcastically. Stacy shot him a look.

"Dude,you have Kathy,"he said. "Why are you even in this?" "I need the money."Jay said.

"For what? Drugs?"Tony said. Jay shot him an angry look. "Shut up,"he said. "I need it for my mom."

Stacy slowly nodded. "Reasonable."he softly said. "Down!"Tony said,when another car parked by the moving truck. They all ducked down.

Out of the car came indeed the new family who were moving in. The father was dressed in a suit,and the mother in a yellow dress. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"No girl?"he said. "Stace,you damned,-" He gasped. "Damn!" Jay also looked up. "Stace,you were right man,"he said. "A total cutie."

"I bet her parent's are rich,"Tony said. "Nice." He looked at the girl,who followed her parents inside. "Look,they even have a dog,"he said,looking at a Golden Retriever.

Stacy grinned. "Sweet,"he said. "So,who's gonna try first?" "You,Romeo,"Jay said. "You saw her first. Get your butt in there." He pushed Stacy against the car door,waiting till he got out.

"Okay,okay,relax,"Stacy said,throwing open the car door. "Don't try anything with my car,or I'll kill you." Jay held up his hands. "Promise."

"Just go."Tony said,climbing on the front seat. Stacy sighed,closed the door and walked towards the house. 

He looked at the door,then knocked. Immediately the door got thrown open,and the brown haired girl jumped back. "Wow!"she said. "You scared me."

Stacy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry,"he said. "I'm Stacy." He reached his hand to her. She shook it firmly. "Hey,I'm Blake."

Stacy studied her face. She had blue eyes,and freckles on her nose. "So,where are you from?"he asked,after he noticed that she was waiting for him to say something.

"Minnesota,"Blake replied. "You're from around here?" "Yeah,"Stacy said. "A friend of mine used to live here."

Blake glared at him. "What happened?"she asked. "He moved?" Stacy shook his head and looked down to the ground. "He passed away. He had brain cancer."

He looked up to her,and saw the shock on her face. "Oh,I'm sorry,"Blake said. "Really. That's bad." Stacy nodded.

"Hey,can we go to the backyard?"he asked. Blake nodded. "Yeah,sure,"she said,closing the door behind her. They walked pass the house to the backyard. 

"Sid rest in peace,"Blake read out loud,when they were standing in the pool. "So .. what's a Dogbowl?" She glared aside to Stacy.

"We skate here,"Stacy said. "In the pool. You know,with the drought every pool is emptied. They were great for skating." "And you call that Dogbowl?"

Stacy nodded. "Yup,"he confirmed. "We call it that." "And you skate here with friends?"Blake asked. "The Z-boys?"

Stacy smiled. "Yeah,we do."he said. "What does that mean?"Blake asked. She casually crossed her arms. "Dogbowl? Well,Sid,the friend who passed away, used to have dogs. They would lean their heads over the side into the pool. That's how we came with Dogbowl."

Blake looked up to him and smiled,waiting for him to continue. "We used to be a close group,but it all changed." 

"Good or bad?"Blake asked. "Both,"Stacy admitted. "We all have our own sponsors. We do shows,competitions,everything."

Blake nodded slowly. "That's nice."

"They're in the backyard,"Tony said. "For how long now?" He was getting impatient. Jay held up his shoulders. "A half hour?"

"Way too long for Stace,"Tony decided. "He's probably making his moves." "Well yeah,that's the plan,Einstein."

Tony punched Jay on his shoulder. "Your hair is growing back."he said. Jay glared at him. "You haven't noticed before?"

"You think I look at you that much?"Tony said,laughing. "Wait,down!"Jay said,when he saw Stacy and Blake coming from the backyard.

They ducked down so Blake couldn't see them. Stacy waved at her then walked to his car. She went back inside the house.

Jay and Tony looked at Stacy while he got in the drivers seat. "And?"Jay pressed.

"Well,her name is Blake,"Stacy started. "And,I'm going to learn her how to skate. And surf." Tony looked to him.

"No way,you bastard!"he said. "Share her with us!" Jay grinned,then looked to Stacy. "Yeah man,share her."

"Dude,"Stacy started. "I barely know her." He started the car and mingled with the traffic. "So,to the Zephyr shop?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Dóh,"he said. "Let's pay Skip a visit." Tony just nodded slowly,as he glared out of the window. 

Joan,Blake's mother looked at her 17-year old daughter. "Blake,what are you smiling about?"she asked,crossing her arms. "who was that boy?"

"His name is Stacy,"Blake said,putting her hands in her pockets. "His friend used to live here. He had brain cancer,and he passed away."

"Yes,I was aware of that,"her mother replied. "I'm sorry about that." "Yeah,me too."

"What are you sorry about?" A tall,brown haired boy walked into the room. He looked from his mother to his sister. "Blake? What did you do?"

"I did nothing,"Blake said,sighing. "Dude,if you're spying on people,do it right." "I knew it,"her brother said. "The blonde guy?"

"Now,now Steve,"her mother said. "Don't be so mean to her. She's just making friends." "Unlike you."Blake bit to him.

Steve sticked out his tongue. "Want to explore the place?"he asked,then took a beer out of the fridge. Joan shook her head and left the kitchen.

"Sure,"Blake said. "Want to meet MY friend?" She padded him on the head,and he grumbled. "Fine,whatever."

"Tomorrow I'm going to buy my own bike."Blake said firmly. She clinged onto her brother's waist,while he raced down the Bicknell Hill.

"Can you smell it,Blakes?"he asked her. "It's the ocean. Let's go there." He took a quick turn left. Now they faced a big,old amusement park.

When he finally stopped the bike,Blake jumped off. "Are you trying to kill me or what?!"She yelled. "That road,was so 'fricking scary." Steve grinned at her.

"If I wanted to kill you,I already did,"he said. "Now shut up." Blake rolled her eyes. "Hey,surfers!"she noticed.

From where they were standing they could see a group of surfers in the water. One was catching a wave,while the others watched.

"Come on."Blake said. She started to walk,while Steve followed. "Is your guy in there?"he asked.

"He's not my guy,"Blake sighed. "And I don't know." She put her hand above her eyes to see anyone familiar. But the down going sun made it hard to see any off the guys from here. 

"I can't see them .."she said,after looking for a minute. "Let's just go back." "Then I want to meet him later,"Steve decided. "I want to know who's going to bang my sister."

"I'm not gonna,- We're not,-"Blake started,then just sighed deeply. "You're so childish." Steve smirked. "Like you're so mature."

Blake rolled her eyes and waved her hair out of her face. "Let's go."she said. She walked towards Steve,who quickly took off on his bike. "Asshole!"Blake shouted,while she started running after him. 

Steve looked back,and sticked out his tongue. It didn't look like he was going to stop,so she had to walk all the way home. 


End file.
